User blog:Crash815/Chapter 11 - Digi-Port Open
“Now that Gaiomon is in the Real World, we’re going to have REAL problems,” Spencer said. “It’s definitely bad, but I have an idea,” Kate said. “It’ll help me at least.” Spencer looked at her, confused. “I haven’t been able to use Chicchimon because that crystal was stopping him from digivolving. Now that the crystal isn’t in this world, I might have a chance. Ready, Chicchimon?” He nodded. <> Chicchimon digivolve to… Penguinmon “Now let’s call back our extra Digimon, digivolve to something easy to travel with, find the other four, and get home soon!” Spencer said. “Don’t forget that time goes faster here, so we’ll get back only a little while after Gaiomon,” Boone reminded him. “Thank goodness,” Spencer sighed. All of their Digimon returned to rookie form. “I sure hope I can reuse that Digi-Egg of Miracles,” Tyler commented. “Check your D-Terminal,” Spencer instructed. Tyler nodded. “Two Digi-Eggs.” “First off, come back, guys!” Kate said. She, Spencer, and Tyler held up their Digivices and Penguinmon, Gotsumon, Tentomon, Palmon, Renamon, and Gabumon went in. “Digi-Armor Energize!” Spencer, Kate, and Tyler said. <> Veemon armor digivolve to… Raidramon the Storm of Friendship Hawkmon armor digivolve to… Halsemon the Wings of Love Patamon armor digivolve to… Pegasusmon, Flying Hope “Bio-Merge Activate!” Boone, Rachel, and Andy said. <> Kudamon bio-merge to… Sleipmon Commandramon bio-merge to… Darkdramon Leormon bio-merge to… BantyoLeomon Spencer, Tyler, and Kate climbed onto their Digimon. The three Digi-destined and the three tamers flew and ran through the woods. “Maybe we should split up!” Spencer shouted. “Good idea,” Sleipmon said. “I’ll go with you and Tyler!” “Everyone else, come with me,” Kate said. She, BantyoLeomon, and Darkdramon went in another direction. “Meet back here right away!” Spencer, Tyler, and Sleipmon traveled to a snowy desert. “Wonderful, it’s cold,” Spencer groaned. “Wish I had the Digi-Egg of Courage, and then we’d have Flamedramon.” “I see something!” Tyler shouted. Someone was passed out in the snow. There were three Digimon around her. “It’s Libby!” Suddenly, something came out of the snow. It was a sea serpent. On its tail was a dark spiral. “It’s MegaSeadramon!” Sleipmon shouted. “I can destroy it easily.” “Hold up!” Spencer said. “It has a dark spiral. That means it can’t control itself. It might be evil, we can’t tell, but we have to save Libby.” Spencer and Raidramon ran over to Libby. “We’ve got to wake her up.” He held up his Digivice. “Renamon!” She appeared. “Digivolve!” <> Renamon digivolve to… Kyuubimon “Heat up the snow around her, but be careful,” Spencer said. “Fox Tail Inferno,” Kyuubimon said. She shot some fireballs next to Libby. The increase in temperature woke her up. “What’s going on?” she asked. “We’ve gotta get out of here,” Spencer said. Meanwhile, Sleipmon was dealing with MegaSeadramon. “I’ve gotta aim this perfect!” he told himself. “Inferno Frost!” He shot an arrow at the dark spiral, which destroyed it. MegaSeadramon turned into a frog-like creature. Tyler flew over to Betamon and picked him up. “Get your Digimon and let’s go, Libby,” Spencer said. “Okay,” she nodded. She stood up slowly and held up her Digivice. Neemon and Zurumon went into the Digivice. Then she grabbed SnowBotamon and climbed onto Raidramon with Spencer. Then Spencer held up his Digivice and Kyuubimon went in. Suddenly, however, something fell from the sky. It was a dark, long limbed being. “Diaboromon!” Spencer gasped. “Calm down!” Sleipmon said. “I think it’s Matt!” “Why’d crash like that?” Spencer wondered. He looked up and saw a dark angelic creature. “It’s Cherubimon!” Then he spotted it. “A dark spiral!” “How could Matt get pushed around?” Sleipmon wondered. “Who cares? Just destroy that spiral!” Spencer shouted. “As good as done,” Sleipmon said. He readied his crossbow. “Inferno Frost!” He fired the arrow at the dark spiral, which destroyed it. Cherubimon then turned into a brown rabbit. “Grab Lopmon and let’s go!” Spencer grabbed Lopmon and they traveled back to the forest with Diaboromon. Meanwhile, Kate, BantyoLeomon, and Darkdramon were traveling through a desert. “I never want to see another grain of sand again,” Kate groaned. “Do you see something?” Darkdramon asked. “Yah, there’s someone in the sand over there and there are two Digimon with him,” Kate said. “It’s Jack!” “Help!” someone shouted. Armadillomon and Gomamon were shouting for help. “Guys! How’d you get to rookie?” Kate asked. “Jack needed us to fight an ultimate but after that he passed out,” Gomamon explained. Suddenly, something came out of the sand. It was another Okuwamon. “Not that again,” Kate gasped. “You fought one of those before?” BantyoLeomon asked. “Yah, lucky for us that Duke-guy beat him,” Kate recalled. Then she saw a dark spiral on his leg. “We have to destroy that dark spiral.” “Leave it to me,” BantyoLeomon said. “Flash Bantyo Punch!” She jumped into the air and punched the dark spiral, destroying it. Okuwamon turned into a smaller, robotic bug. “Get Jack onto Halsemon. We need to find Libby, Matt, and Penny still.” Suddenly, they heard a roar. Kate whirled around and saw an upside down pyramid. “What is that?” “We don’t know,” Darkdramon said. “We’ve never found a way inside.” Suddenly, a big red dragon with two long arms, each was carrying a sword. “Now what is that?” Kate gasped. “That’s Penny!” BantyoLeomon explained. “I don’t think any girl would ever turn into something like that,” Kate shook her head. “Penny is the biggest tom-girl you ever met,” Darkdramon said. “So don’t let her hear you say that line.” Then they saw something hit “Penny”. It was another red dragon. This one had a hazard symbol on its chest. “That’s Megidramon!” Kate gasped. “Dark spiral!” Jack groaned. He was barely awake. “He was WarGrowlmon, but beat both Zudomon and Shakkoumon, so he was able to digivolve.” “We’ve gotta destroy that spiral,” Kate said. “We’ll handle it!” Darkdramon said. “I can help too!” Kate insisted. Halsemon turned back into Hawkmon. “Let’s go!” Her crest glowed. <> Hawkmon matrix digivolve to… Silphymon “Go help them destroy that spiral!” she shouted. The three Digimon proceeded toward the battle. “Mind if we help, Pen?” Darkdramon asked. “He’s too powerful for us to defeat,” OwRyumon (aka Penny) warned them. “We only need to destroy the dark spiral!” BantyoLeomon explained. “Flash Bantyo Punch!” She punched the spiral. “Static Force!” Silphymon said. He shot a red blast at the spiral. “Eternal Dragon King Blade!” OwRyumon roared, throwing the swords at the spiral. “Gigastic Lance!” Darkdramon shouted. He hit the spiral with his lance. The combination of the four attacks destroyed it. Megidramon reverted to something that looked like a red Tokomon, but with a bigger tail (Gigimon). Silphymon grabbed Gigimon and they returned to Kate and Jack. Jack stood up slowly and put Gomamon in his Digivice. Then Darkdramon and BantyoLeomon turned back into Andy, Commandramon, Rachel, and Leormon and Silphymon turned into Poromon. Kate grabbed Poromon. “Climb on,” OwRyumon said. “I’ll send a message to Spencer and say that we found you guys,” Kate said. She pulled out her D-Terminal. “Wow. I just got a message from Spencer. They found Matt and Libby.” The group flew on OwRyumon’s back to the forest. They arrived before Spencer, Boone, Tyler, Libby, and Matt were able to. OwRyumon turned into a human girl and an armored lizard, Ryudamon. Penny was wearing a denim jacket she had her hair held up with a bandana. She had the Crest of Kindness around her neck. “You weren’t kidding,” Kate whispered to Andy. Then Spencer and the others arrived. “I see you guys found some enslaved Digimon too,” Spencer said, looking at Gigimon and Kokuwamon. Tyler got off Pegasusmon, who turned into Patamon. Diaboromon turned into a teenage boy and a strange blue, zombie-like creature, called Keramon. Raidramon turned into Veemon. Sleipmon turned into Boone and Kudamon. Then Tyler’s Digivice began to glow. Lopmon was absorbed into it. Then Kate’s Digivice began to glow and Kokuwamon was absorbed into it. Then Jack’s Digivice glowed and absorbed Betamon and Gigimon. “Now it’s time to go home.” The group of ten walked through the forest until they found a TV screen. “Ready?” the others nodded. He held his Digivice to the screen. “Digi-Port Open!” The group held their Digivices to the screen and then they and their Digimon were taken out of the digital world and into the real world. Featured characters Digivolutions Category:Blog posts